1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to marking gauges, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved measuring gauge apparatus for positioning adjacent a work piece and slidable upon an edge of the work piece to simultaneously impart a marking line to the work piece in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized marking gauges of various types for association with underlieing work pieces. The prior art has heretofore however, failed to produce a single compact organization to tentatively permit marking of an underlieing work piece by use of a freely held marking instrument such as a pencil or alternatively contained a reservoir for selective marking of a work piece at a preselected interval.
Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 732,739 to SHIREMAN illustrating the use of a carpenters gauge wherein a generally T-shaped gauge is provided with a set of indicia along a measuring lengh of the gauge with openings aligned with the indicia as well as an offset row of openings for indication of measuring underlying the gauge through selective lines of the openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,257,683 to DEFENBAUGH illustrates an L-shaped gauge including a slot along a measuring leg to accept a pencil or marking instrument for marking underlying work piece relative to a selective line of the indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,624 to WHITEFORD illustrates a carpenters square wherein elongate blade includes opposed measuring scales and elongate apertures formed along each of the lines of the measuring square to facilitate use of the squares as a scribing tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,489 to VASILE sets forth the use of a square leveling tool including a taphead measure, a level, a steady indicator packaged in a single unit.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved measuring gauge apparatus as set forth by the instant invention wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as affectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.